The Rightful Owner
by WanderFan1208
Summary: Wander's been going through a "phase", at least that is what Sylvia thinks. It gets colder standing around Wander, and it is not the weather... (OC characters Natalie and Ronaldo) Rated K just to be safe!
1. Lucid Nightmares?

**Hello and welcome to m first attempt on making a fanfiction. But do I really need an intro? :P**

 **OF COURSE! I am glad to write fanfictions for you guys! So without further ado, I present:**

 _ **THE RIGHTFUL OWNER**_

 **P.S. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but no flaming, plz. X-3**

 **Chapter 1**

 _I tried to scream, but my mouth was an endless void. All sound sucked out of me as my poor buddy was beaten to a pulp. He never liked violence and wars, and he hoped he never would like it. The crackles and zaps of green electricity was the only thing keeping me from gnawing these metal cage bars right in half. I couldn't live without..._

 _"Wander..." I managed to croak. He would never be the same._

He's never going to be the same _, someone told me._ Just look at his eyes. They're flaming with hatred, annoyance, and most of all...

 _It paused. A black, evil smudge appeared. It then formed into something I would never forget._

 _My polar opposite. It said, "Disappointment. In you. And one more thing."_

 _Deathly silence. No zaps, no crackles, no wails of pain._

 _"YOU'VE GOT 10,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS ON MeTube!"_

My dream ended in a black, writhing flash. I was sitting up, panting for breath. Wander's eyes were gleaming in love, pleasurableness, and hope.

"Sylvia? You alright, ol' girl? You look as pale as a sheet of paper." I heard Wander's soothing voice say. I flumped backward onto my pillow and shut my eyes.

All I could see was my polar opposite laughing maniacally.

 **So how was that for a start? I'll probably make another chapter for you guys!**

 **...** ** _WanderFan1208 out!_**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Hey, guys. I've been going through a writer's block, and I just don't really have lots of inspiration. I need help. So write idea as a review, you can post one idea or multiple ideas. The winner will be featured in their choice of story:**

 **Day and Night,**

 **Be Mindful, or**

 **The Rightful Owner.**

 **Please help me, I need help. Thank you guys a ton.**

 **P.S. Your review should be formatted as**

 **"My idea is _** **(idea for inspiration)** **_. I would like it to be featured in _** **(story title)** **_."**

 **Update: The Rightful Owner's idea has been chosen. Expect updates soon!**


	3. I Need Help Now

**What is up, guys? Today I have a treat! So recently I held a poll for inspiration, and The Rightful Owner's idea has been chosen. Still waiting for Day and Night's idea and Be Mindful's idea. I just want to give a shout-out to, drumroll, please...**

 **Mangle6! Thank you, so much! Anyways, let's continue from where we left off in:**

 _ **THE RIGHTFUL OWNER**_

Ronaldo slowly walked out of his recently refurbished house. You could never be too careful that some kind of mutations would be lurking around your house, especially in the town of Yuruk. As he crept out of his doorway, a low hum could be heard. They weren't synthesizers, but more like bees.

"Tracker jackers," Ronaldo whispered, frozen in place. He was just about to move when a sharp pain exploded down his neck. Another explosion of pain bloomed across his thigh as Ronaldo started running towards town. The world twisted and turned in very alarming ways as he struggled to crawl to town. He collapsed unconscious at the feet of a stout orange blob and a very built blue blob.

* * *

Natalie was at the town square reading a paper she wrote about the history of the people. The audience she had gathered was eager to hear more after every single word Natalie had spoken.

"Our country didn't start out this way. An ancient country dubbed North America honed our lives to come. After a brutal war and destructive weather destroyed North America, a new country sprung up. This country was named Panem. Holding thirteen districts, they periodically took children, one boy, one girl, to enter in a game called the Hunger Games. After a huge uprising in the oceans, nearly all of Panem was destroyed. What was leftover from the ruins was built up to become our country, Y'Gyru'i. Thank you, everyone! Come back tomorrow for history on Panem."

She gathered her papers and strutted offstage. She was just entering her house when the world went pitch black. It was only for a second, but she new thatit was something imporatant. She looked up and saw her good friend, Ronaldo, knocked out on the inside of a bubble.

"Orbble juice," she muttered under her breath as she made her own orbble bubble.

"What did you do to my friend?!" Natalie cried as soon the bubbles merged. Inside the bubble was a big blue alien and a tiny orange alien wearing a big, green, floppy hat.

"What is it of your business?" the blue alien sneered as she punched Natalie in the face.

As she blacked out she could hear the orange alien shout. "Sylvia! Why'd ya do that?"

* * *

 **This was really fun to write! Also, did anyone catch The Hunger Games? Lease a review; it helps me out a TON! Thx for reading!**

 _ **...WanderFan1208**_ **out!**


End file.
